Poems & such :: Warriors Style
by Bittersweet314
Summary: Mostly poems that I've written that pertain to Warriors. All written by me, myself, & I.. Rate T just to be safe, though it should pretty much not be a problem. R&R! & these aren't riddles, either. Not really, at least. Oh, just give it a chance.
1. Gathering

**A/N: Ok, so this is my fanfic and I'm sorta nervous, just to be honest. Hopefully it won't be totally horrible and **_**someone**_** will enjoy it. I wrote this in math the other day and I'm not real sure if it's any good. Feel free to tell me if it's good or bad or ok or whatever. Seriously, I don't mind if you hate it, just **_**let me know**_**!. ..yeah. so anyway, I think that's about it. & even if I get NO reviews, I shall continue.. **

…**and you probably didn't read all that. I don't blame you. I ramble. Get used to it…**

_Gathering_

Quilts of snow  
Blankets of ice  
Full moon glows  
Brightly tonight

Leafbare holds sickness  
A bitter sting of death  
But tonight they're all alive  
Giving thanks for each breath

A sea of different pelts  
Turned grey by the moon  
Some shiver, though all are cold  
Maybe newleaf will come soon

White fluff falls  
Adding another layer to the ground  
And through the chill  
Sparks of hope are lit all around

**A/N: well, that was it for now!  
****I don't know how often I may update. So sorry.  
****R&R? come on, that little review button down there don't bite! Trust me…  
****So umm yeah…R&R!**


	2. Why Me?

**A/N: Alright ya'll, here's another poem. I know that they aren't the best, but I promise, if you review they will get much better.  
****So REVIEW!  
****Anywhooo… this poem is about Cinderpelt, who is one of my personal favorites. I hope you like it:)**

**OH and I forgot :: DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors, or Cinderpelt, or anything like that. So yeah. **

_Why Me?_

The cold drifts in  
The sprouts come up through the snow  
The heat brings on a season without hunger  
The leaves fall  
The cycle starts all over  
And what can I do but watch?  
They all can run  
But I can barely walk  
I see my brother, a warrior  
Strong and true  
I see my old mentor,  
Now Clan deputy, someday leader  
And I wish I could do it too  
But what good am I?  
Sitting here sorting out leaves  
Helping my only companion  
Help those are weak  
And how is it that no one seems to understand  
That its killing me slowly  
Sitting around not being able to fight  
To prove my loyalty  
They may _think _I'm over it  
And have long since moved on  
Accepted my predicament  
But oh, how they couldn't be more wrong  
I just wish I had listened  
And that StarClan had given me some sense  
Because all I did was what I shouldn't have  
And now I'm like this  
I understand I didn't make the right choice,  
But I can't help but wonder  
Why me?

**A/N: I really don't know but maybe some of ya'll didn't like the fact that these A)rhyme and B)aren't those "Guess the Cat" riddle/poems (which I have nothing against by the by. I love them actually..). well I'm very sorry if i didn't live up to your standards. I'm only a mere normal high schooler, not a child prodigy.  
****SOOOO good or bad, REVIEW! Let me know, so I can fix it or not make the same mistake again.  
****Thanks.**

**-Bittersweet**


	3. Yours

**A/N: before I start the chapter I want to acknowledge my awesome reviewers…  
****Shimmertail: thanks! your review made my day, which had been pretty bad until I checked my reviews. And about the Omen of the Stars, I have read half way through the first book but had to give the copy I was borrowing back to its owner because, well, I made her mad so she took my sweet book away:'( however, for Christmas I want all three OOTS books. So, as soon as I read them, I'll definitely write a poem for Ivypaw and Hawkfrost. Oh, and I looooove Skillet and the song "Monster."  
****Also much, much thanks to Cloverdapple, for being my first reviewer!  
****So anyways, there's a poll on my profile about who's your favorite Warrior, so check that out and vote on it and all that. It has 20 options to choose from, but you can vote for up to 5 different characters.  
****Sorry if I talk too much.  
****Oh whatever.  
****Let's just get on with the fanfic.  
****DISCLAIMER – sadly, I do not own Warriors, or anything related to it that I may mention in this poem…**

_Yours_

We sit together and look up at the stars  
Finally; we're together  
Though we were never _really_ apart

How can this work, though?  
How can we make it last?  
So many secrets remain untold.

I carry your kits  
You carry my heart  
How did we even end up like this?

We did the wrong thing  
We should've picked someone from our own Clan  
And then they wouldn't be challenging our loyalty

But as you look into my eyes  
And you give me that smile I loved since the first day  
Press your warm flank against mine

I feel like a storms coming  
But with you in my heart and on my mind  
We have a better chance at surviving.

So even though I can't swallow the fear  
I _know_ that I _can't_ give up yet  
Even if you won't always be here

And yes, I'm terrified to the core  
But no matter how the story plays itself out  
I'll always be yours

**A/N: this was a poem about Silverstream and Graystripe, one of my favorite pairings (though I have many favorite pairings). It was from Silverstream's POV.  
****I didn't really think it was as good as my other ones, so sorry!  
****REVIEW! …& updates will happen more often, and sooner, too. (even though right now, I update pretty often. [because during the holidays I have no life])**

**-Bittersweet314**


	4. Ponderings and Apathy & Surviving

**A/N: this would have to be my worst one yet, but I'm posting it simply because I feel like it!..  
****Its quite the weird little poem, if I say so myself.  
****Soooo  
****Lets get to it  
****(after the disclaimer : I DISCLAIM!) hahaha**

_Ponderings and Apathy_

A black shape slowly  
Crawls to the window near the door  
Looks outside  
Thinking "I've seen that stray before"

Bright orange coat  
Determination burning in his eyes  
So familiar  
Though he can't remember why

"maybe it goes back to kithood –  
Yes, that must be what's going on  
Some old friend," he thinks,  
"Who's long since gone…"

He turns away from the window  
He doesn't really care  
But Smudge, you haven't the faintest idea  
What you're missing out there

**A/N: bleh.  
****I hate it.  
****So, I'm going to put another one in this chapter, too. maybe this will make up for the random and weird Smudge poem.**

_Surviving_

Fate pushed us together  
In a desperate attempt  
To save those we care about  
And the question was, _can we make it?  
_Only four of us were chosen  
But somehow there were actually six  
And as time trickled by  
I couldn't help but wonder if our problem was impossible to fix…  
I was afraid that if we didn't hurry  
It would've been too late  
But then came Midnight, then the impossible journey  
Then came the lake  
Next came moving our families  
Something that seemed like it wouldn't happen  
But hope and StarClan pulled us through  
Every thing's okay, but we knew trouble'd be back again  
And it came in the form of a half-brother  
But thing's worked itself out  
And so here I am  
Left to wonder how it is that I survived somehow

**A/N: FINALLY! My first New Prophecy Poem! And it was in Brambleclaw's POV..**

**So, Reviewers…**

**Cloverdapple: I'm jealous! I want my own copy of Night Whispers sooo bad. Hope it's as good as the others (I'm sure it will be though). also it's cool that you were born on the first "official" day of winter. oh, and happy birthday!  
****Shimmertail: I'm going to try and get that poem written as soon as I can, but it might be a while before I read the books, because I'm re-reading the whole series right now and I'm only on Forest of Secrets. That's also why most of these poems are about the original Warriors series. So yeah..(hope that made sense! Haha)  
****  
_Thanks to both of ya'll!_**

**And to everyone else….  
****R&R! I know these weren't my best, but, hey! I'm trying at least!**

**-Bittersweet314**


	5. Crowfeather's Confusion

**A/N: Hey, ya'll! Ok, so this may be my last post for a tiny tiny tiny little while (only for a couple days, don't worry!) but that's because I have Christmas stuff to do. This is, obviously, about Crowfeather. It was written late at night so it may or may not make sense. Goodness, I have so much to say, but I'm in a rush right now, so let's just get to the chapter already:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_Crowfeather's Confusion  
_

Is this love or is it something else?  
Lately, I can never tell

The worst part is, I can never decide  
Whether you really do belong by my side

When you're lost in your herbs and dried up leaves  
Do you ever think of me?

Can I really let this go?  
Seems like soon I'll get to know

Things must come to a climatic end  
Soon we'll have to break and bend

Is this infatuation really true?  
Could I force myself to abandon home for you?

No, unfortunately, things never seem to work out  
I suppose you'll just have to be another thing I have to live without

So see you soon, in my dreams  
Though you're gone, you'll never leave

So was this love or something else?

After all this time I still can't tell.

**A/N: And so, there it was!  
****Annndddd…  
****Shimmertail: thanks again! You're an awesome reviewer! And EVENTUALLY I will write that poem. Eventually. Haha.**

**REVIEW EVERYONE! **

**-Bittersweet314**


	6. Motivation

**A/N: ANNNNND I'm back! yeah, yeah I was only gone for a day, but whatever.  
****It made my day to see that over 100 people had viewed my story! Goodness, I didn't ever think that many people'd be interested in it. I'm happy that they are, though:)  
**

**So anyways, this is a serious poem about no one in particular, it can really be from whoever you want it to be's POV. Personally I think of it from Fireheart's (as in before he was leader) perspective and then the last verse sorta being about Sandstorm, but hey, whatever. Its different for everyone.**

**So lets just get with it already!**

**Disclaimer first, though : Disclaimer:::: I don't own Warriors, obviously. Hence the FAN in FanFiction.**

_Motivation_

The small kits look up  
As we come into the camp  
Back from battle  
Gain or loss  
They're what makes it worth it  
What makes it matter  
Those small enthusiastic bundles  
Race across to greet the patrol  
Trip over leaves on the forest floor  
Winning or not,  
They're the motivation  
What we're fighting for

The medicine cat  
Comes to the clearing  
Smiling, through a mouthful of leaves  
She keeps us going  
Makes sure we're at our best  
And whether a fail or victory  
She'll still look up proudly  
Eyes full of respect  
That's what it's about; nothing more  
She's one of many  
That keep our heads held high  
She's what we're fighting for

The elders all say  
And forever will tell  
The stories of us and how we fought  
Even if it wasn't as good  
As they would've done  
They still support us no matter what  
Old and wilted, they depend on our strength  
And have confidence  
They're completely sure  
That we'll keep them safe  
Along with the ones they love  
They're what we're fighting for

I look over my shoulder  
As you follow me into the den  
Just coming in from the fight  
And there it is  
My reason  
My explanation why  
Best friends, Hunters, Warriors,  
Side by side till it's all over  
And I couldn't ask for more  
You and me  
Fighting till the bitter end  
You're what I'm fighting for

**A/N: well, I hope ya'll liked it!**

**For ya'll reviewers:**

**-Shimmertail: I agree, Crowfeather wasn't as good as Crowpaw, and Breezepelt is a pretty awesome character. And Christmas is pretty busy for me (my parents are Christmas freaks, and so am i:)).  
****-Cloverdapple: for some reason your comment about the Stick and Jayfeather struck me as funny, I don't know why. But yes, I will write a poem for Jayfeather and the Stick. I'll try my hardest to make it funny, though I don't know if I can do it justice. Well, I will **_**definitely **_**try! Maybe even get it in the next chapter…  
**_**Thanks to both of ya'll for reviewing!**_

**And everyone else…  
****Reviews are great. They make me super happy:) and they make me want to update faster, too.  
****SO R&R YA'LL!**


	7. Jayfeather & the Stick Parody

**A/N: Hi ya'll!**

**I'm totally excited about Christmas! All I want are the OOTS books and Prince Caspian (not the book; the person hehe(: he is just TOO cute). well, I have chance with the OOTS books, but Caspian, well, not so much. But one can still hope. **

**OK so this is supposed to be a parody type thing. _It ain't serious AT ALL_! This is the first non-serious poem I've done and I don't know if it's worth anything, but someone requested that I do it and I got an idea for it today, so I decided, heck, why not? And so um this is just sorta how it turned out. By the way, I realize how it sounds, but oh well. **

**And this is for Cloverdapple, who gave me the idea/suggestion for it!**

**Enjoy!  
****Or don't…  
****If you don't then keep it to yourself.  
****Anyways, here goes nothing…..  
****  
Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, I am not Erin Hunter, and I don't own Jayfeather or his Stick.**

_Jayfeather and "the Stick"_

I found you  
Way down under  
Some leaves today  
My Stick of Wonder

You're the smoothest grey  
And the best kind of lover  
Oh, how could I ever do away  
With my Stick of Wonder?

And if I ever told Leafpool,  
I bet it'd disgust her  
But I just can't disown  
My Stick of Wonder

The thought of losing it  
Makes me shudder  
I'm far too in love  
With that Stick of Wonder

In fact, I'd rather be taken away  
Off to see the Cutter  
Than have someone take away  
My Stick of Wonder

I'm sorry; but I just can't fight it  
They just don't make them any lovelier  
Than that sweet smooth  
Grey Stick of Wonder

I'll spend forever holding it in my paws  
It makes my heart grow so much warmer  
I'll never let you go,  
Stick of Wonder

**A/N: well, that's that, I guess. May or may not have turned out as funny as I wanted it to, but whatevs.**

**Ok, so I read somewhere on FFN that the CinderheartXLionblaze in Night Whispers didn't turn out or something like that. And that upsets me! I haven't read Night Whispers yet (I'm getting it for Christmas, hopefully) but I was seriously looking forward to Cinderheart and Lionblaze ending up together. So, I don't know what happened in the new book yet, but from what I heard, it's going to upset me. :( maybe what I heard was wrong. OOOH, I just don't know!**

**By the way, I'd like to remind ya'll that I've got a poll on my profile for who your favorite Warrior is, so you should really go check that out!**

**Sooooo anywhooooo…**

**Reviewers ::::  
****-Tree Kangaroo: I don't know, but it does seem to work that way, doesn't it? I guess because the apprentices haven't grown up yet and don't have so much to worry about or something. Yeah, I don't know. and I'm glad someone likes these hahaa.  
****-Shimmertail: Thanks for giving me a new way of looking at it, it does fit really well for right after the BloodClan battle. Oh, and Happy Holidays to you, too!  
**_**Thank you, Reviewers, so, so, so SOOOO much!**_

**SO, YA'LL REVIEW! IT'LL MAKE MY HEART SMILEEEE:)**


	8. Wishes

**A/N: Hey everyone!  
****Goodness, chapter eight, already? I'm so proud of myself. Haha.**

**Soooo, first off, I hope ya'll all had a super duper awesome Christmas; I know I did! I got everything I wanted except for Prince Caspian, but well, you can't have everything I suppose. I did however get Barnes and Noble gift cards so I'm going to go to one sometime later this week and get the Omen of the Stars books:) FINALLY! Haha. **

**Also, I went to see the Narnia movie (three times in the last week actually. Hehe. Obsession, yeah, I know). May I just say that Ben Barnes (Caspian) is HOT? OH MY DEAR SWEET JESUS!  
****;)**

**Anways, haha, this is a poem I wrote from Brambleclaw's POV, it can really take place anytime after him and Squirrelflight's relationship fell out. This is just how I think he feels, though I really don't know. yeah. um, its not great, but hopefully, it ain't too bad:)**

**Oh my, I'm rambling again, so I'm just going to shuttup now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, blah, blah, blah…**

_Wishes_

Thought things were alright  
Then something went wrong  
The truth came out  
Now you're gone

I wish you were still here  
I wish I could take everything I said back  
If only wishes came true  
But Things just don't work like that

If only you had cared  
Less about your sister, more about me  
If only you'd have let me in  
And kept sight of your loyalty

I don't let nobody see  
Me wishing you were still mine  
But I know its just more  
Foolish wishes that take up too much of my time

Come back to me  
I'm not brave enough to go back to you  
I've fought a million bloody battles  
But this is something I just can't do

And maybe it _really is _over  
Maybe I should just move on  
But how can I ever get over the thing I've wished for  
Ever since its been gone?

**A/N: SOOO**

**Reviewers~  
****-Shimmertail: thanks! I'm soooo glad that **_**someone**_** found it humorous. i tried at least.  
****And I hope you had a Merry Christmas, too! I certainly did!  
****-MrMeowmeowfluffykins: first off, your username is kinda hard to type and I'm still not 100% sure I got it all right! haha  
****Yeah, ok, seriously, though, thank you for saying that my poems rock and are amazing! That's so nice!  
****And Christmas is the best,, most definitely!  
**_**Much thanks to ya'll both! **_

**AND EVERYONE NEEDS TO REVIEW! IT'S**_** GREATLY**_** APPRECIATED! (:**

**-Bittersweet314**


	9. Bluestar's Rambles

**A/N: Hi everone, I know I haven't updated in, like, **_**forever**_**, but well, my friend who lives seven hours away was here visiting so I was busy talking to her since I hadn't seen her in three years, then I'm an amateur photographer and had to do a four hour "photoshoot/whatever" yesterday and I've been up all day long editing the pictures and I'm still not even half way done. Ugh. so yeah, there's a small peek into the life of mwah.**

**Oh my goodness, have any of ya'll heard Avril Lavigne's new song, What the Hell? It's great:) or at least I thought so…**

**So anyways, this is about how it had to have made Bluestar feel to have to give her kits up, then watch them grow up without her, not even knowing that she was their mother. And I haven't read Bluestar's Prophecy, so if some information's off, then sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, or Bluestar, Oakheart, or their kits, or anything like that…**

_Bluestar's Rambles_

How did I get myself here?  
How did things end up this way?  
Something innocent  
Caused a change  
That made me decide,  
I had to choose  
My Clan, my friends, my loyalty  
Or my precious bundles and you…  
What has love gotten me into?  
This horrible decision,  
How could I ever do this..  
I just don't understand  
Can I give up my own flesh and blood?  
Can I let them go?  
Give them away?  
They'll never know…  
I could stay where I was  
No one would even be able to tell  
That I gave up my most valuable possessions  
Even though they shouldn't have ever been up for sale  
I could become great,  
I could reach the stars  
But could I give them away?  
Would I be able to go that far?  
Can I handle the pain  
Watching someone else raise my children?  
Will I ever work this out?  
Is there any painless decision?

**A/N: that was super hard to write..  
****Yeah, so I've been thinking about writing another story, one that's like an actual **_**story,**_** not just poems, but I don't know if it's a good idea or not. Opinions?  
****Also, don't forget about that poll on my page…  
****mmm… I feel like I'm forgetting something….**

**Ohhhhh yeah…**

**Reviewers..  
****-Shimmertail: that's so cool! But I couldn't imagine not being at home on Christmas, it'd be so weird (in a good way, though)… and thanks for always reviewing! At least someone's reading these things…**

**YA'LL REVIEW!**

**-Bittersweet314**


	10. Suffocate

**A/N: hi.**

**Sorry, but this is yet another sad poem. I've been in one of those depressed-ish moods lately so that kinda explains the saddening poetry. Maybe the new year will bring a little bit of happiness…I hope so at least..**

**But this is (once again) about Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight; this one's from Squirrelflight's POV though.  
****Actually, I wrote this back a long time ago, but hey, it fits for BrambleXSquirrel so I'm posting.**

**Disclaimer:::I own nothin'. Savvy?**

_Suffocate_

The world's closing in  
Feels like my lungs are caving in  
There's just not enough room  
If something don't change, I'll be gone soon  
I'm sinking deeper and I won't stop until  
The air comes back, stops being still  
Why won't you help me when I'm helpless?  
Where are you when I'm breathless?  
Why won't you let yourself see?  
When it's obvious I just can't breathe?  
Will you ever be there?  
Will you save me, act like you almost care?  
Will you listen to your heart or make a mistake?  
Will you leave me here to suffocate?

**A/N: In my mind this is like perfect for that split second when she doesn't know whether or not Brambleclaw **_**really is**_** abandoning her or not. And she's hoping that he won't, even though we all know that he makes the WRONG decision and WRONGLY leaves her feeling like she's worthless…**wrongly might I add****

**Ok, so rant over, let me respond to my reviewers….  
****-Anonymous reviewer [[whom I am assuming is Shimmertail]] ::: I am seriously considering starting an actual story. Thanks for supporting the idea! And I was kinda thinkin of keeping the canon characters, and then just adding a few OCs because I have an idea for a few OCs that I want to use… but I still want to keep some of the characters in the books. Especially Jayfeather (he's my favorite(: haha). I don't know, though…  
****-Birdflight1 ::: I know right, more people need Jesus in their life. It really is awesome, and thank you for calling me a Jesus freak!  
****And thanks for the compliment on the poems, too.  
****Ohhh, and when Life gives me lemons, I throw them back and demand Ben Barnes, haha (I have a Ben Barnes obsession).  
**_**THANKS TO BOTH OF YOU! YA'LL ARE AWESOME!**_

**SO…do ya'll do New Years Resolutions? I did this year, and I've already failed at it. I was trying to be less indecisive but I already am back to not being sure…haha. Oh well.**

**...REVIEW!**

**-Bittersweet314**


	11. For Silverstream

**A/N: HEY YA'LL!**

**I'm sick, so that sucks.  
****Went to school today (sick) and that made my day suck even worse.  
****But at least I got the chance to write ya'll a pretty awesome poem, if I do say so myself.  
&& ****I like thissss one lottttttts…**

**It's another GraystripeXSilverstream one, but this time from Graystripes POV & it is yet another sad poem. Its basically saying that all of his relationship with Millie (who I hate with every fiber of my being) is just so people don't think he's still not over Silverstream, which he is NOT! Oh just read it….**

**Disclaimer: Warriors – I don't own it…**

_For Silverstream_

I tried to heal the wound  
I tried to patch up a hole  
Fill an empty gaping void  
And I can't let anyone know  
That she's not the one I love  
That in reality, I couldn't care less  
About the one that tries to take your place  
And fails at cleaning up the remaining mess  
That _still to this day_ is my broken heart  
After all this time  
I still cannot let you go  
Because deep inside of me, you'll always be mine  
And Death can only separate us  
For a short while  
And every day until we meet again in StarClan  
I guess I'll keep on faking this smile  
She may seem like she's taken your place  
But don't believe it for a second  
You'll always be the hope that keeps me going  
My one final reason  
She may look happy  
I might look half-way happy, too  
But you'll always be my Only One  
And Millie will never replace you

**A/N: awwwwww. That was one of my favorites to write. And its just my interpretation of how he feels; don't know if its true or not. Whatever.**

**REVIEWERSSSSS:  
****-Shimmertail: heck yeah, I am southern! And its great:) though I don't hate northerners, I'm just happy where I am (and more importantly where they have sweet tea and grits…) and hahaha I'm super scared of your wrath *cue sarcasm* :)**

**R&R!**

**-Bittersweet314**


	12. See You Soon

**A/N: HEEEYYYYY  
****Sick enough to not be in school, yet well enough to write Fanfic - yep, that's me.**

**Okay, so this from the perspective of a StarClan cat that's thinking of a cat they left behind when they died that they're looking forward to seeing again. For me personally, I thought of it from Spottedleaf's POV thinking about Firestar, but it could really fit to almost any Clan cat that's died and misses someone who hasn't yet.**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors…*obviously***

_See You Soon_

I'll always watch over you  
Till the day you pass  
Into the dusk  
And join me at last

The stars will fill your paws  
And your footsteps will become light  
Whenever you join us, you'll once again see  
Those you'd thought had left you behind

All will be happy  
And there won't be anymore pain  
Everyone will be joyful  
That finally you came

And you shouldn't worry about  
Your family or your friends  
Because just like me with you  
This isn't Goodbye; nor is it The End

**A/N: ehh, sucky, I know.  
****Maybe I'll do better next time.  
****hopefully…**

**Shimmertail: I looked up that story and though I haven't read very far into it yet, I really really like the way it sounds so far. Its good! Thanks for telling me about it!  
****And I think that I did cry when I was writing it (I love SilverXGray. They've always been one of my all time favorite pairings; hate the way they ended:'(….).  
****And hahaha I can imagine the look on your cousin's face when you said that your favorite food was crawfish. Haaha..i have a friend from up north and she seriously did not know what grits were. I cooked breakfast one time and I said you want some grits and she said "well, maybe I'll have one or two…" I'm sure I had a total "what the mess are you talkin about?" look on my face hahaaaa….**

**EVERYONE ELSE …. REVIEW!** :)

**-Bittersweet314**


	13. Never

**A/N: okay ya'll, so this was one of my favorite poems to write.  
****:) it's great..or at least it's about a cat who's super duper awesome..**

**THANKS to Shimmertail, for the idea/request!**

**This is about Breezepelt, by the by.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Breezepelt (unfortunately) or Warriors…**

_Never_

Never been loved  
Never felt love  
Never been valued  
Never been good enough

My whole life nobody's ever cared  
Why should they care?  
Life is horrible  
Won't ever be fair

No matter what I do  
How many battles I fight  
I'll never measure up  
To the Evil, the Brave, and the Blind

I'm never understood  
I'm forever torn  
It'll always be so  
As it has been since the day I was born

Can't do anything to change it  
Maybe I don't want to change  
Maybe I'm alright  
Maybe I'm okay

My father  
A useless excuse for a cat  
Hasn't even noticed I'm alive  
And so I guess that's that

How can They be better than me?  
They barely even have any value  
My half-siblings don't deserve their powers  
But there's nothing really I can do

So here I am  
Hoping that soon, my time will come  
Until then, I'm just me  
Basically abandoned, alone

Never been loved  
Never felt love  
Never been valued  
Never good enough

**A/N: that felt awesome to write!  
****LOVE Breezepelt:)**

**Anywho, to my awesome reviewers…  
****-Quindanight: thank you, thank you, thank you for saying that I have wonderful poems! That's so nice!  
****-Shimmertail: I can see how Spottedleaf wouldn't be one of your favorites simply because she wasn't really around in the books long enough to be a defined character. But I'm glad I could make you sympathize with her! Thanks!  
****And oh my God, computers hate me, too. I TOTALLY understand.**

**REVIEW! (:**

**-Bittersweet314**


	14. Love You Still

**A/N: OH MY GOODNESS! Soooo many reviews! Almost forty! That made my DAY! THANK YA'LL ALL SOOOO MUCH! :D  
Almost 300 people have viewed my story! I feeel so priviledged! And I'm on two people's favorite's list! Oh myyyy, I'm sooo happy...****  
****I'll get back to all that later though.**

**Ok, so if ya'll have any ideas or requests for topics for me to write about, feel free to leave those in a review. I've done two requested poems so far, but I'd be happy to do more, so um, yeah… **

**Thanks to everyone who's voted in my poll! So far Yellowfang's in the lead:) which is who I voted for, so that makes me happy(:**

**UMMMM…ohhh yeah. ok so this one's about Leafpool and Crowfeather (again) because I like them, and also they're fairly easy to write for. It takes place sometime after they fell apart/ended their relationship.**

**Hope ya'll like it:)**

_Love You Still..._

You tore me apart  
You broke every bit of me down  
Destroyed my heart

You left me for dead  
You forgot all that you promised  
All that you said

What happened to "I love you?"  
What happened to all the words,  
All the lies I thought were true?

What's happened to me?  
What's happened to us?  
Now even in my own Clan, I'll never be free

Trapped by our actions  
Killed by an "innocent" infatuation  
That started out as natural attraction

Even after all the things you've done  
And all the hurt you've caused  
How is it that I'm _still _in love?

No matter how much pain  
Or how many sleepless nights  
How long I lay awake

I'll always love you  
I'll never understand  
Why I still want you to love me too…

**A/N: Ahhh, that was sad. I was originally wanting to write a happy one, but this kinda came out instead…**

**So, my awesome reviewers:  
****-Shimmertail: thank you! I tried extra hard on that one, simply because Breezepelt was one of my favorites:) oh, he's soooo great(:  
****-Quindanight: thank you sooo much for reviewing for most all of my chapters! That was so nice of you to take your time to do that! And ice cream is great (even though it is the middle of winter). Oh and yes, Leafpool is Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze's mother, and Crowfeather is their father. Sorry if you haven't read the books, that might have kinda spoiled it for you.  
****-Friedchicken23: I love your username! Haha. Anyways thanks for reviewing so much! It's appreciated! And it didn't offend me that you laughed at my Stick of Wonder poem! It was supposed to be funny! Heck, I laughed the whole way through it while I was writing it! and it is sad that Cinderpelt couldn't be a Warrior, however I don't know if you've read the newer books, but she ends up coming back as Cinderheart and so she actually can become a Warrior:)) YAY FOR CINDERHEART/PELT! Haha..  
**_**THANK YA'LL SOOOOO SOOOOO SOOO SOOOOO MUCH! (:**_

**Everyone else…R&R!**

**-Bittersweet314****E**


	15. The Hunt

**A/N: Happy Friday everyone!  
****I'm amazed at how this story has really taken off. Soooo many people have reviewed and junk and it just is sorta surreal because like I never thought I was all that good. So thank ya'll for the support! It's appreciated A LOT.**

**So this is just about, ya know, hunting. And I guess it could be from anyone's POV that's a good hunter (and is an apprentice). It's not as good, so **_**super sorry**_** if it doesn't turn out well. I tried. **

**Well, ya'll. How about we get on to it already…  
****Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN WARRIORS…  
*****don't know why I used caps, just a random act of randomosity I suppose…***

_The Hunt_

Heart pounding  
The small animal scurries out  
From where it hides  
I'm so close now

The rush of the wind  
The thrill of the catch  
The quick bite of death  
Now I'm wondering what to stalk next

Fast, I go  
Through the woods  
With the largest catch of the day  
All I did was hunt as best as I could

When I return through to the clearing  
My mentor will praise me  
As the other apprentices  
Are overrun with jealousy

I'll just smirk over my shoulder at them  
As I put my prey down  
Atop of the pile  
And thank StarClan for the fat rabbit that I found

Oh it didn't see it coming  
Never even smelled me on the wind  
I'll be ready for tomorrow  
So I can go out; and do it again!

**A/N: well, that wasn't as bad as I expected it to be…**

**OK, Reviewers (ya'll are the best by the way):  
****-**_**Shimmertail**_**: CrowXLeaf is **_**great**_** and I HATE that it fell apart:'(. Oh well…  
****Oh my goodness, I'm totally going to work hard on a poem about Tigerclaw/star! THANK YOU for the brilliant idea!  
****-**_**Quindanight:**_** Don't feel bad for asking so many questions; I don't mind!  
****Alright, so it's been a while since I read the Power of Three books but I'm pretty sure that Crowfeather did know about Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze being his kits. I don't remember exactly, but I'm pretty sure he did.  
****And yes, it does seem that Graystripe is slightly fond of Millie, though it disappoints me, and that poem was just sorta what I'd like to believe he felt…  
****Yep, it was Feathertail and I hated that she died too.  
****And about Lionblaze, in Dark River him and Heathertail were sorta buddies, but it never really went any further. I haven't read all of the Omen of the Stars books yet, but I've heard rumors that him and Cinderheart had something going on, but then again, I've also heard that it don't work out with him and Cinderheart, which saddens me deeply!  
****-**_**InSanityStorm**_**: thanks, and don't be sorry about being obsessive over Jayfeather! It's all cool! I LOOOOOVE him, too:)  
****And oh my, grits are a type of porridge-like food substance that southerners eat in the US of A:) they're quite good with cheese on them.  
**_**THANKS TO ALL OF YA'LL BUNCHES! :D**_

**Ya'll keep reviewing! :)))**

**-Bittersweet314**


	16. I'm Still Not Sorry  the List

**A/N: hey ya'll!  
****It's me again!  
****My A/Ns have gotten to be soooo long it's not even funny. But whatevs.**

**So I found it interesting that leading (in my poll for ya'll's favorite Warrior) is Yellowfang, but after that, is Cinderpelt (YAY!) and Leafpool (this surprised me. a lot of people hated her, or so I thought. I mean, I don't but still.) So that was kinda interesting/cool/whatever.**

**This was a request from Shimmertail, who I just want to say **_**thank you**_** to for giving me the awesome idea! I hope it turned out like it should've.**

**So this is about Tigerclaw/star and all the evil things he did and how he doesn't really care if what he did was wrong or not. In fact, he even is proud of them. It's from his perspective and I may have left something out or some of my info may not be exact, but ya know what? oh well.  
****ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tigerstar (thank God) nor do I own Warriors and I'm not Erin Hunter…**

_I'm Still Not Sorry (the List)_

Am I ashamed  
Goldenflower asked me  
Asked me with her eyes  
I ignored her  
Because no; I'll never be ashamed  
For the murder or the lies

One by one  
I count them off  
A checklist that's nice and long  
Starting with my favorite –  
The death of Redtail  
The one they viewed as 'most wrong'

Then came the trap by the road  
That was a failure  
But still, on the list it makes Slot Number Two  
That stupid young she-cat ruined my plan  
How brilliant a plan it was  
If only Firestar hadn't seen the truth

Here it comes  
The next sweet, sweet part of my plan  
So this is Act Three  
I knocked lose the branch that held up that kittypet  
But unfortunately he survived the fall and didn't fall to his death  
But don't worry; I'm only just at the Beginning

Four was great, though another fail  
I brought in my band of rogues  
And tried to take over the weak and the soft  
That was the battle  
I broke my dear old "friend" Bluestar down  
So, I accomplished something, even thought the fight was lost

Along came Five  
Taking over; becoming the Shadow's new leader  
This one I did quite enjoy; how could I not?  
For finally I was ruling like I was supposed to do  
But it wasn't enough for me  
I still hadn't reached the top

Six wasn't easy, though yes, it was good fun  
All my work was for _this_ war  
This was it – the Climax  
Along with some help from those with collars made of teeth  
But in the end I was left with another defeat  
When the last blow was given and everything faded to black

But I'm not gone  
Far from it  
You'll never see the last of me  
I'll always be trying to continue my rein  
To rise up once again  
Because even after all this time, I'm still not sorry

**A/N: OH MY GOODNESS. That was epic.  
****Haha. Maybe not, but still. It felt epic to write.  
****And that's what really matters at the end of the day.**

**So, to my GREAT Reviewers:  
****-Shimmertail: Sorry, but Ben's ALL MINEEEE..hahaha. Yeah, I wish.  
****Seriously though, you should go see Dawn Treader. At the beginning, he's wet. OH MY GOODNESS!  
****It's **_**definitely**_** worth seeing:) [or at least he is haha;)]  
****-Featherflight100698: I like your username by the way.  
****And it kills me that Crowfeather's had so much pain in his life:'( he's awesomeeeee anyways, even though it did sorta ruin him in a way…oh it makes me soooo sad…and thanks on complimenting the poem, especially since that was the one I wrote in like two seconds one day cause I wanted to update…  
****-Friedchicken23: I can understand why you wouldn't get the SpottedXFire because she wasn't really around long & she was a medicine cat and all... I personally prefer SandXFire, but I don't particularly mind SpottedXFire & it just so happened to kinda fit for the poem, so yeah. and don't worry about spelling, I'd absolutely **_**die**_** without Spell-Check.  
**_**THANK YA'LL OH SO MUCH! (: **_

**REVIEW YA'LL! :)**

**-Bittersweet314**


	17. Thief

**A/N: Hello. I'm in a particularly bad mood.  
****I was out all of last week of school with the flu. Now I have to make up the work. And it's a HUGEEEEE amount of work. That's the reasoning for my VERY **_**badddddd **_**mood if you were wondering. Also I had a break-down when I tried to do my Algebra 5 or whatever and kept getting every single answer wrong… And, so I wrote a depressing fanfic instead of finishing…**

**Soooo ya'll are stuck with ANOTHER LeafXCrow poem. Because I was in a weird numb angry sad mood and felt like writing a LeafXCrow poem. Sorry that this is my like third one for this pairing and they've all been unhappy ones but oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warrior cats.**

_Thief_

I never thought that we'd end up like this  
You staring me down with those blue eyes I _already_ miss  
Never imagined we'd be here right now  
Is it a possibility that we'd ever make it…somehow?  
Looking each other dead in the eye  
Actually serious about saying 'goodbye'  
The chances of running back away seem almost non-existent  
You say you loved me, but to what extent?  
Obviously not enough  
How is what we're doing to each other 'love?'

_Where did you go?  
__What happened to "I love you so"?  
__How did you slip away?  
__How did we lose sight of the better days?  
__Where did you take the words and the whispers  
__That kept me alive, back when you would still listen…  
__Who stole away the stolen moments that meant everything,  
__Made the world something worth spinning?  
__What happened to "I miss you all the time"?  
__Who took me off of your mind?  
__Who's the thief?  
__Who changed the way you look at me?  
_

I bet you don't remember at all  
When you said "I'll catch you if you fall"  
"Let's run away."  
"Don't ever change."  
"If you jump, I'll jump too."  
"If you join StarClan, I'll be right there behind you."  
"I'll never let you go."  
Then came "there's something you need to know"  
Now here we are.  
Left trying to mend the scars

_Where did you go?  
__What happened to "I love you so"?  
__How did you slip away?  
__How did we lose sight of the better days?  
__Where did you take the words and the whispers,  
__That kept me alive, back when you would still listen…  
__Who stole away the stolen moments that meant everything,  
__Made the world something worth spinning?  
__What happened to "I miss you all the time"?  
__Who took me off of your mind?  
__Who's the thief?  
__Who changed the way you look at me?_

Time moves on  
Things till feel off with you gone  
You're still so close  
But you've turned into someone I just don't even know  
I still wish I had realized just how much I had in my paws  
Before you slipped away, but it's something I just never saw  
And now I'm wishing I could just see you one more time  
I could say sorry but you'd just walk away like  
It's a game you're actually willing to lose  
Even after all this time, I can't remember to forget you

_Where did you go?  
__What happened to "I love you so"?  
__How did you slip away?  
__How did we lose sight of the better days?  
__Where did you take the words and the whispers,  
__That kept me alive, back when you would still listen…  
__Who stole away the stolen moments that meant everything,  
__Made the world something worth spinning?  
__What happened to "I miss you all the time"?  
__Who took me off of your mind?  
__Who's the thief?  
__Who changed the way you look at me?_

I never thought that we'd end up like this  
Never truly starting when all of the sudden, there came the finish  
The kiss of death  
With every word, every breath  
When we looked each other in the eye  
For the first time, serious about 'goodbye'…

**A/N: Soooo. I have no idea what the crap that was.  
****A poem, I guess.  
****Or something similar.  
****I don't know…  
****It felt weird to write.  
****But my bad mood's gone now that I've written it and gotten all that out of me! wow, that help a whole heck of a lot!**

**Anways…my totally amazing reviewers...  
****-Shimmertail: I never liked Tigerstar, actually I hated him, but it fun to write the poem. :)I do feel kinda sorry for him though. And YAY almost twenty chapters!  
****-InSanityStorm: I thought I answered it, but hey, I'm only human, I probably forgot. So I'm guessing the question was "what is grits" and my answer is "Porridge, but much much much better and not as …porridge-like" and thanks! And Yellowfang is AWESOME! (:  
**_**THANKS YA'LL! [for both supporting the story & getting me out of my horrible mood!]**_

**R&R!**

**-Bittersweet314**


	18. Maybe

**A/N: OK, I really, really want to apologize for my bad mood in the A/N in Chapter Seventeen. It was totally out of character for me, cause I'm normally a fairly mild-tempered person. Well, it's all in the past now. So yeah.**

**I am officially starting another story (like an actual **_**story**_**; not just poems) today called Breathe so ya'll REALLY need to go check that out! :) and reviews are appreciated just as much on that story as they are on these poems! So, review!  
****But no matter where Breathe goes (which probably won't be far) this collection of poems is still going to be my number one priority to write for. I won't update Breathe as much as I do Poems & such. Maybe once a week. I'll still update Poems & such daily or every other day depending on how my life goes once school starts back for me.**

**Lets just get onto the freaking poem already! Haha:)**

**So this is about Sandstorm and Fireheart! the poem sucks! oh well. Its from Sandstorms Perspective. Enjoy (or try to at least!).**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT! *cue shocked gasp!* I know, surprising, rightttt? ;)**

_Maybe_

I hate you, right?  
No, that can't be true  
At least not for tonight  
For right now, while I'm talking to you

Maybe I have noticed a change  
Maybe I'm becoming soft  
Or perhaps it's actually a good thing  
Could I be feeling something or do I just over-think things a lot?

You could have potential if you really aren't like all the others  
Not that I'm prejudiced, it's just hard to believe  
But what about Spottedleaf? Could I ever rise above her?  
Would you ever be able to stand me?

**A/N: hahahahahaaaa. That sucked. Like a LOT.  
****Sorry for the bad poem.  
**…**How about you review and tell me about how horrible it was…**

**Reviewers:  
-Shimmertail: hahaha! That actually made me laugh! "Leafpool+Crowfeather=Jayjay!" oh myyyy:)) & thanks for reviewing!  
-InSanityStorm: I'm a very very amatuer musician but I write my own songs, which may be why that sounded like a song haha. Thanks for the compliment on the poem!  
_THANK YA'LL FOR REVIEWING!_**

**R&&R YA'LL! :) and feel free to leave suggestions/ideas for other poems.**

**-Bittersweet314**


	19. That Should Be Me

**A/N: OK ya'll, so this was a request from InSanityStorm, so much thanks to them for the idea!  
****It's from Ivypaw's POV, and she's thinking about how she's jealous and bitter towards Dovepaw.**

**OHHHHH AND CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY "Breathe"! It's about Cinderpelt, who has like no fics about her, so I'm writing one:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own it.**

**PS: it was written at like somewhere between one and two in the morning so if it don't make sense, thats why!**

_That Should Be Me_

They think  
That you deserve what you have  
But what about me?  
I'm the one  
That should  
Be happy  
You're just too perfect  
I'm so much  
Better  
More original  
She shouldn't have what she has  
Ever  
And here I am  
Being left behind again  
Like always  
But I promise  
I'll break through  
One day  
You walk around  
Like you're the best thing  
That ever happened to us  
"Maybe you are"  
They all think  
But I think that you're too much  
Potential  
Is all they  
See  
When they look your way  
But should that  
Be me?

**A/N: that may have been off because I haven't read the books, but hey, it was requested so I gave it a shot! Can't blame me for trying…**

**Reviewers:  
****  
-Shimmertail: I just finished reading Rising Storm, like, yesterday! It was great, though I hated reading about the fire…ugh. Sandstorm's great though.  
****And I had a hard time trying to write for LittlecloudXCinderpelt, cause I never really thought of them to like each other. So sorry if I never get around to that poem, however, I wrote something that may be a good HawkfrostXIvypaw poem. Just a couple questions though about the pairing.  
****Isn't Hawkfrost dead? And part of the Dark Forest? Is that how him and Ivypaw are meeting, like in dreams in the Dark Forest? Just wondering, but if you'd let me know, it'd help with the poem!  
****OH and I ordered the books the other day from Barnes and Noble .com and I'm expecting them here by next week, though since I'm re-reading the books right now to remember what happened cause I've somewhat forgotten, it may be a while before I read it. but I will read it eventually. Haha.  
****And thanks so much for checkin out my other story! :)**

**-InSanityStorm: yep, I sing (not really an instrument, oh well), play some piano, I'm OK at violin (not horrible, but not real good), but my main instrument is guitar! I LOVEEEE it!  
****And I really hope that this was sorta the kind of poem you were hoping for! I'm really sorry if it wasn't! I tried! Haaha  
**_**  
A LOT OF THANKS TO YOU BOTH! (:**_

**REVIEW! And junk….**

**-Bittersweete314**


	20. Acceptance

**A/N: let me explain why my presence was absent yesterday…  
****I had a slight problem (I fractured my foot) and had to have it taken care of (X-rayed). It's all good, though. I'll live. **

**Also I won't update till Monday or Tuesday of next week, because IT'S MY BIRTHDAY next week and for my present my mom's taking me on a road trip this weekend! So sorry about that! But on the bright side, my copy of Fading Echoes and Night Whispers came in the mail today! :)**

**OK sooooo this is it!  
****This one's for Shimmertail (**_**finally**_**) who gave me the idea a long time ago, and I just had the inspiration to write it today. So enjoy ya'll!  
****Oh and it's from Ivypaw's POV about Hawkfrost. It's kinda sweet in an odd way.  
****I like the way it turned out.  
****Hope that ya'll do too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. OK? **

_Acceptance_

They may think you don't know what they say  
You're just _so_ imperfect, or so they think  
But don't worry I love you anyway

You're not as bad as they all want to convince me  
Visit me in my dreams  
You're not horrible; one day they'll see

Ice blue eyes  
Look into mine  
With your help one day I – no – _we_ will shine

I can do it better than they can  
With your help  
Once broken down, we'll be able to stand

I know the real you  
I've actually taken the time to listen to your opinions  
And you're right; through and through

I don't see what the problem is  
So what, you know how to think for yourself?  
We're rising up; they can't stop _this_

And you're just misunderstood – just like me  
Dark and twisted up  
When we finally overcome it, we'll be deserving

So let's not change the way we are  
That's weakness; just the same as giving in  
What's the point of ever having the wound if you just erase the scar?

What would I do without you guiding me?  
Every night in my dreams?  
Two broken souls fitting together perfectly

Its drawing nearer every day - the perfect day, for you and me  
When we let everyone know, when we finally prevail  
I'm ready for eyes to open, for the day that they'll see!

**A/N: Yeah, I don't know.  
**

**Anyways, I'm updating Breathe today sooooo go and read that! **

**ANDDDD Reviewers who are totally great and keep me happy:) :  
****-**_**Shimmertail**_**: I FINALLY WROTE THE POEM! Hope I did it justice. And I do think that HawkXIvy would be a cute pairing. Sorry if I never get the LittleXCinder poem though; I just cannot get inspired to write for them. Don't know why. Well, maybe this made up for it.  
****Thanks for the support on both of my stories!  
****-**_**InSanityStorm**_**: I can totally relate to the slobbering cat. I have two fat kitties, and one of them (named Polka) is thirty-two and half pounds! The other one (Rue) is old and has sinus issues and sneezes all over me **_**all the frickin' time!**_** Haha..  
****And I looked up Sonic Echo and read **_**There Are Others**_** and I must say that it's really good! I LOVEEEE Maximum Ride (Iggy's my favorite. I have a thing for anyone blind). And I love your OCs..i meant to review, but my BlackBerry went CRAZYYYY so imma do it after I post this:)  
****Thank for reviewing my other story, by the way. it's definitely appreciated!  
****-**_**Friedchicken23**_**: thank you so much! I really enjoyed the poem you wrote for all the Warriors that died! Why do they always have to kill off the best characters? *sigh*  
****Cinderpelt/heart is the best:) her and Yellowfang are my two absolute favorites. Ever. The end. Haha.  
****And reviews make me happy, too.  
****I hate it when I go to visit family and they don't have a computer. It sucks, huh?  
****And hahaha CAPS LOCK, DON'T YOU LOVE IT? :)  
**_**Thank Ya'll BOTH SOOOOO SOOOO SOOOO Much!**_

**REVIEW-ITH!  
*****cue evil laugh*  
****Mwahahhaahahaaa!  
****...Yeah…that's the four cups of coffee I just drank talking, not me haaha.**

**-Bittersweet314**


	21. The Little Ones

**A/N: hey everyone!  
****I'm leaving in like two minutes, but I wrote this last second and I really wanna post, so here it goes!**

**It's a BlueXOak poem & it's from Oakheart's POV.  
****ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, I'm in hurry, can't think of an original Disclaimer, blah, blah, blah…**

_The Little Ones_

You deserve better  
Than what I can give you  
I might make you smile  
But I can't make your dreams come true  
And _that's _what you deserve  
So let me take the little ones  
I'll figure something out  
Even if it means we have to come undone  
I have to let you go  
So that you can make it all the way  
You need the best life there is  
Trust me; you'll be their leader one day  
And I know that it hurts  
But you'll be _so_ much better off  
I could never measure up  
I never give you enough  
You should be the one they look up to,  
Not down on  
So don't worry, Sweetheart,  
I'll take the little ones

**A/N:**

**Reviewers:  
****-Shimmertail: well thank you! so sorry that it took me so long! And yeah, the foot thing does kinda suck, but it'll heal. And until then, I don't have to take PE classes! Thank goodness!  
_THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!_**

**SpReAd tHe LoVe,, yA'lL…  
****rEvIeW!**

**-Bittersweet314**


	22. Still No Sight

**A/N: OK, so I have plenty of stories going on and my life has just gotten super busy, plus I'm considering starting yet another fic so sorry if I start updating very very randomly and not very often.  
****Anywhoo. This is a Jayfeather poem. You can't go wrong with a Jay-Jay poem. And this is a serious one, unlike the Stick of Wonder poem I did haaha.  
****Disclaimer; don't own…**

_Still No Sight_

Frustrated sighs  
Days go by  
Still no sight

I can touch; I can feel  
I know that I can hear  
But I want to see things; to know they're real

I get so tired of the black  
Of walking away, but not looking back  
You'll never understand that

Pain is all its caused  
And it leaves me with nothing but my thoughts  
I have to practice medicine though that's not what I want

Imagine be trapped by darkness, and never getting out  
Where your ears are fine tuned and everything's loud  
_This _is what being blind is about

Frustrated sighs  
Day and night  
_Still_ no sight

**A/N: OK then..**

**Shimmertail: Thank you for always reviewing and being so nice at the same time! It's appreciated! and BlueXOak is pretty great:)**

**Soooo, let me know how good, bad, weird, odd, strange, meaningless, and/or stupid it was.  
****REVIEWWWW!**

**-Bittersweet314**


	23. Swiftpaw's Song

**A/N: HEYYYY.  
****I don't know if any of ya'll have ever had to take ROTC but my school requires it, so I have it this nine weeks and it sucks. End of story. It's not neccissarily the subject, just the teacher. He's boring. The end. **

**Anyways, I'll stop complaining and get on with the poem.**

**Requested by Shimmertail! Thanks for the idea!  
****It's about Swiftpaw (who was great by the by) and if you don't remember him, then shame on you!  
****He was in the original series, and he died the same time that Brightheart got hurt (the dog incident in **_**Dangerous Path**_**). And if you're wondering about the geneology of Swiftpaw that I mention in this poem, then here it is.  
****Longtail – mentor  
****Goldenflower – mother  
****Tawnypelt & Brambleclaw – half-siblings  
****Speckletail – grandmother  
****Then I included Fireheart because in **_**Darkest Hour**_** he visits him in his leader-naming ceremony at the Moonstone.**

**OK enough with my ranting.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Swiftpaw is not mine:(**

_Swiftpaw's Song_

Oh, why did I do it?  
I was only trying to help…  
We were so stupid  
To think we'd stop them by ourselves

I wouldn't have done it  
If only I'd known  
It would end in the sharp sting  
Of being gone

Where the snakes live  
There was something much worse  
And I thought maybe if I'd defeat it  
Then I'd be good enough

Wrong.  
I left when you all needed me  
Things just all came at me at once  
Ended so suddenly

I wish I'd had more time  
To make my life worthwhile  
I suppose I did _something _good  
Though it I just can't think of anything; no matter how hard I try

Sorry, to disappoint you, Longtail  
I know I did the wrong thing  
But because while I was alive, I never tried it  
Here in StarClan, I was the first to sing

Maybe once you get here,  
You can try it, too  
I'll be happy to see you again  
Don't worry – maybe it'll be soon

Goldenflower, thank you  
For teaching me how to live  
Even though I had to be stupid  
And make it all end

"Love you always  
Forever and a day"  
Just wish I'd gotten one more chance  
So that would've been the last thing you heard me say

And to my half-siblings  
I was around long enough to get to know  
I'm sure you'll both turn out brilliantly  
I'll be watching you as you excel down below

Speckletail here I am  
Thank you for greeting me  
Now I can be a StarClan warrior  
Fully, finally

Can I stay for a second longer?  
One last thing before I go…  
I need to talk to Firestar  
I need to let him know

"That I'm sorry I didn't listen  
Apprentices never really do  
Now that I'm older I'm OK  
In fact, I'm practically brand new"

Finally a warrior,  
I'll run with the wind  
Let the good light guide me  
Through a world, with no end…

**A/N: I'm happy.  
****Tomorrow's my birthday:))  
****Yay!**

**Anyways…  
****-Shimmertail: I know right! I LOVEEE Iggy(: and Jay-jay, too, of course:) they are so similar, they're both blind, they both kinda mope (Jay-jay more than Ig though), the list goes on and on..  
****And I never thought about the similarities between Ari and Breezepelt, but you're totally right! They both have dads that prefer their half-sibling(s) over them and basically just don't care what happens to them. Wow.  
_Thanks for the review! _**

_**r**_&**R y**a_'l**L**_**!**

**-Bittersweet314**


	24. Remind Me Again

**A/N: Hi.  
****If you go on Warriors Wiki (which isn't real reliable, but whatevs) and you look up Hollyleaf, then it where it says if they're alive or not it just says "unknown." :D YAY! She's probably still alive! Hope so at least.**

**ANYWHOO. This is just a short & kinda cute little poem about Ferncloud and Dustpelt who I found such an odd pairing, though incredibly cute:) and by the by, it's from Ferncloud's POV & the tone is supposed to come across as amused and smug.**

**ENJOY!  
I DON'T OWN IT!….**

_Remind Me Again_

Remind me again  
Why I love you  
How is it that I don't mind  
The snarky things you say and do  
Let me know how  
I can stand your sarcasm and sharp tongue  
How did I get here?  
How are you the one I love?  
No matter how strange it seems  
This is as close to love as it gets  
I'm pretty sure I can change you  
If you just remind me again

**A/N: GUESS WHAT?  
****I got Warriors manga for my birthday! I'm now the ultimate geek! LOVEEE it though:)…and I wonder why people pick on me at school hahaha…((:**

**Reviewers:  
-Shimmertail: I would absolutely love to read a story by you! & I adore the idea of doing a fic for the cats that didn't have a big part in the story, because they were important, too and they deserve to have fics written about them! Good luck!  
And you're totally right about Sorreltail's family! it sucks, too, cause she was a pretty awesome character!  
-Acree: Awwww that made my day that my stories almost made you tear up:) thank you so so much!  
_THANKS TO MY TOTALLY GREAT REVIEWERS! :D_**

**R.  
****E.  
****V.  
****I.  
****E.  
****W.  
****!.  
****((:,**

**-Bittersweet314**


	25. Never the Prettiest

**A/N: here's a super sweet poem about Cinderpelt from Fireheart's POV. && when I say "love" in this poem, I'm NOT talking about the romantic kind; i'm talkin about like a brother-sister kinda love. So yeah.**

**Disclaimer: BlehhhhI'mtiredofdoingthisbutstillDON'T-OWNwarriors**

_Never the Prettiest_

Never the prettiest  
Or so you think  
I wonder what you see in your reflection  
Shining off the silver lake  
I can't wrap my mind around  
How you don't even see yourself  
You don't know how perfect you actually are  
Even though it's seen by everybody else  
Keep up your dreaming  
And always hold your head high  
Stop telling yourself you're worthless  
Because if you hear them long enough you'll believe the lies  
Don't ever think you're a burden  
Go back to being bold; standing up; being strong  
Though you _think_ you'll never be the prettiest  
I've loved you all along

**A/N: I'm in a rush (if you couldn't tell by lack of rant in the A/Ns) .**

**SOOOO ...  
reviewers:  
-Shimmertail: I have the Graystipe ones! I love them so far. It makes me like a Millie a tiny bit more, even though I still prefer SilverXGray.  
And yeah, I figured that she was probably not dead before now, but seeing proof makes me happyyyyy:)))**

**REVIEW! :D**


	26. What is Love but an Open Wound?

**A/N: hey, ya'll! Sooo I'm really happy with the way that this poem turned out.  
I really hope that you like it!**

**It's another BrambleXSquirrel, from Bramble's POV.  
to me, its about the very moment when the shock of all that happened wears off, and the pain crashes down and becomes real and there are sooooo many emotions and thoughts running through his head and so he starts asking himself, why me? then he realizes the whole mentality behind his pain near the end of the poem.**

**ENJOY! :)**

**Disclaimer; if I could own Brambleclaw, I would, but unfortunately, I don't and never will. :(**

_What is Love but an Open Wound?_

Pain seeps into my consciousness  
I still cannot believe this  
Sweet, sweet numbness fades away  
As I realize I just lost my everything  
Time won't help  
Wounds never really heal  
Not when they're this deep  
I wish I could go back to forgetting how to feel  
It was better when shock kept the hurt at bay  
How did I lose my everything?  
And now the walls are crumbling as my world caves in  
Why am I letting this happen?  
I never could understand.  
"Why me?"  
I always just assumed that it was because  
You were not ever in love with me  
I was wrong  
The pain wasn't because I wasn't loved enough –  
It was all because  
I loved.

**A/N: AHHHHH that was epic.**

**Reviewers: whooo I lovveee:  
-Shimmertail: I'm prettyyyyy dang sure that we haven't seen the last of Sol, who I didn't really like at all. But hey, he was a well defined character and interesting enough, plus the books would be boring without bad characters, so I guess that I respected his existence, though really wished that he'd just go away.  
and oh my, THAT would be scary – CinderXTiger. Especially since they had such an age difference.  
&& don't worry! I don't think you're a stalker! In fact, I'm glad that someone's reading these things!  
-InSanityStorm: it's OK! And I can TOTALLY understand being busy! Thanks for reviewing even though you're busy, it means a lot!  
**_**THANK YA'LL! YOU MADE MY DAY! AS ALWAYS, MIGHT I ADD!**_

_Reviewwwwww….._

****OHHHHHHH & i forgot to mention that i'm updating my other story Breathe today, so go check out that new chapter! which imma go post right after i post this!****

**-Bittersweet314**


	27. The Letter to Leafpool

**A/N: HEYYY.  
OK, so I have to tell ya'll a dang funny thing that happened to me today. (and it IS related to Warriors)  
my best friend is just now reading the books and she's on like book 4? Maybe 5? Anyways, we were talking about Tigerclaw/star and we're wondering how on earth could Goldenflower, whose so sweet ever end up with **_**him**_**? And my friend says, "Well, I think he raped her." And I'm just like "Interesting theory…:/"OKK maybe you had to be there but it was hilarious!**

**Alright, rant/random/pointless/not-funny story over. **

**Let get to the poem. Which I know you're probably thinking "ANOTHER LeafXCrow? UGH!" well, no. actually this is from Hollyleaf's POV and its sorta like a suicide note in a way (to her mom). Enjoyyy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hollyleaf, Warriors, Erin Hunter, Leafpool, or any chocolate covered pretzels (this saddens me. now I wanna !)**

_The Letter to Leafpool_

I was broken  
What else could I do?  
I count please anyone  
Not even you

You'd think I'd have done us a favor  
And you'd be relieved  
But instead you and everyone else  
Decided to load the blame onto me

I get in trouble  
I'm the one with the negative connotation to my name  
When really all I did was what you couldn't  
Why didn't you just walk away?

It's your stupid fault  
For ever falling in "love"  
Why couldn't you follow the Rules?  
Then you'd never have to hate me,, or your sons

Well, you know what?  
I'm done with you; done with my life  
I'm so tired of it all  
So this is goodbye

**A/N: Weirdddd.**

**Anywho.  
REVIEWERSSSS:  
-InSanityStorm: WEEKENDS ROCKKKKK! BrambleXSquirrel's one of the best of the best! && never fret, I couldn't stop writing even if I tried.  
-Shimmertail: I know right, I hated that part when he left Squirrelflight:( I think I may have chucked my book at the wall…yeah.  
**_**THANK YA'LL SO SO SOOOOO MUCHH! **_

**When in doubt,  
Review!**

**-Bittersweet314**


	28. 9

**A/N: hi everyone! I'm back! and i feel HORRIBLE, for I have been neglecting my fanfic. Oh, my. Something must be done about my laziness/writer's-block. **

**anyways, I'm trying something new out with this chapter.  
I'm writing a freeverse!  
it wasn't real easy to write, but hey, whatevs...**

**it's about the scene where Firestar recieved his nine lives! yay! *from Firestar's POV***

**Disclaimer: Don't ownnnnnn...(still).**

_"9"_

S T A R R Y path  
the s t a r s come down  
how _nice_ it is  
to see you **once again**

with the strength  
of a  
_**L i o n  
**_he walks up  
to me

_**C o u r a g e  
**_to defend  
_all _that is  
t r u e l y  
important

the wrongly accused  
approaches  
"_thank you_"  
he mews  
with his **red tail  
**_held high_

j u s t i c e  
you hold their  
_reputations  
_in YOUR paws  
**j u d g e . t h e m . w e l l**

_As _beautiful_ as they come  
_S W E E T...S I L V E R  
silent  
for a moment  
_then_

LOYALTY  
becasue "wrong"  
may_ not  
_be so wrong  
in the l o n g  
r u n

_s w e p t a w a y  
_by the **T i g e r ' s  
**treachery  
_Still . Never . Stopped  
r u n n i n g_

E N E R G Y!  
never tire  
_carry out_ what you  
must

_Brindleface  
_next in line  
another one on  
t h e **T i g e r ' s  
**"list"

PROTECTION:  
treat y o u r Clan  
as a mother would  
h e r _kits_

_Quick  
Swift  
S O R R Y  
s o . s o . s o r r y_

Mentoring -  
- **T R A I N  
**your young  
_o n e s  
_so they'll follow  
your  
PATH

_sharp tongue  
_f r u s t r a t i n g  
& amusing  
so stubborn

**COMPASSION  
**for the _elders  
_the _sick,_ the _weakest  
_of your  
Clan

then  
my first love  
missed  
_s o _. much

- _l - o - v - e -  
_for all the cats  
_young  
old  
_but especialy  
S a n d s t o r m  
she deserves y o u.

...Last but  
surely  
not least...  
a m e n t o r  
a _leader  
_a FRIEND

**N O B I L I T Y**  
[_keep your head  
_HIGH]  
_C E R T I A N T Y  
_{**know** who  
you  
are}  
**_F A I T H!  
_****( **hope  
turst  
strength **)**  
_...don't let it go..._

_..._

**A/N: OOOHHHHH-kayy.  
thatttt was different.  
LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT! PLEASE!  
i'm so nervous about the way it turned out.  
so share your thoughts.**

**& also the cat were mentioned in this order:  
Lionheart. Redtail. Silverstream. Runningwind. Brindleface. Swiftpaw. Yellowfang. Spottedleaf. Bluestar.  
reading chapter four of Darkest Hour helps to understand the poem..**

**Reviewers: (whom I LOVEE)  
- B-A-C-O-N spells LOVE: i most definitely agree that bacon is equivialent (SP?) to love:) adore your username by the way.  
Thanks soooo much for the favorite!  
AND WHOOO HOOO! GOOOOO BrambleXSquirrel! yeahhh!  
-Shimmertail: Oh my goodness, I tried explaining it to my mom one time & it was hilarious. I don't think she understood a word I was saying haha.  
I lovveeee that idea for a poem. I'm gonna get to work on it! Thank you for the idea!  
& I LOVEEDDDD your Whitestorm poem. I think that he should've been made deputy in the first books before Fireheart. Love Fire, but Whitestorm was just...a better choice. too bad he never made it to the leader position. He'd have been perfect, I do believe.  
_THANK YOU BOTH SOOOO SOOO SOOOO SOOO SOOOOOOOOO MUCH! :D_**

**sPrEaD tHe LoVe - ReViEww,,.**

**-Bittersweet314!**


	29. Miscommunications

**A/N: WHOA. I need to get with the friggin' program. My updates have so totally not been as often as I should be doing them. Well, oh well.  
life sucks.  
mine does at least; its farrrrr too busy.**

**Anyway, this was an idea that was given to me by Shimmertail. Its all about Goldenflower's Perspective/outlook on Tigerstar/claw. Maybe he wasn't always so horrible? ORRR maybe he was using her? You decide.**

_Miscommunications (Between my Heart & my Head)_

Met on a clear, clear day  
Always knew him  
But from far  
Far  
Far away  
In a matter of moons  
I had fallen for him  
And his eyes  
_Those eyes_ – liquid sunlight,  
Trapped in his amber gaze  
All reasoning  
Gave way.

I loved him  
But did he love me?  
Or was I just the one  
To carry on,  
Carrying on with his  
Twisted family tree?  
Was I used?  
It didn't _feel_ like I was  
Being run dry  
But now its like drought  
Has come and made its home  
Here – somewhere  
Near what I believe used to be  
My heart?

Crushed and broken  
He was wonderful  
Misunderstood?  
No.  
_I _misunderstood him.  
Stupidly, I met him in "secret"  
Though everyone knew…  
And now I realize that I  
Could have thrown away life  
Mine,  
And theirs.

Maybe I made a mistake  
But that's the thing  
I don't think I did anything wrong  
I know he wasn't as horrible  
As he seemed  
And it was hard,  
To realize he actually seemed  
Less horrible  
Then he was.  
Yes.  
_That_ was not easy;  
But since when was the truth  
Easy?

**A/N: HOPE YOU LIKED IT! **

**I'm planning on updating Breathe. So go over to my profile & CHECK IT OUTTTTT!**

**Reviewwws:  
Shimmertail: I'm re-reading Darkest Hour right now & its most definitely the most well-written. (Pretty sure that wasn't correct grammar, but ohhhh well!)  
THANK YOU SOOO MUCHHHHH!**

**READ (hopefully you already have) &&& REVIEW!**

**-Bittersweet314**


	30. Snowkit

**A/N: hey ya'll. hopefully i'm back to updating quite often, cause that's how i like to do things:)**

**anyways, this is about Snowkit! The little kit that was deaf & got eaten by a birdie:'( ya know him, righttt?**

**dislclaimer: blehhhh dont ownnnn**

_Snowkit_

Cotton's stuffed inside  
My hollow ears  
I'm perfectly normal  
Though I cannot hear  
I can see you  
And you can see me  
How are we different  
Other than a lack of hearing?  
I know good and well  
When you're signalling me  
I can be a Warrior, too,  
Just YOU wait and see!  
Well, that's how I think that  
Mama sees things  
But honestly, I think I'm not  
Really worth anything...  
Not to the Clan at least  
And what else could ever, ever, ever  
Matter at all?  
Let's face it: I'll _never, never, never_  
Amount to anything at all  
I'm not feeling sorry for myself  
Though yeah, it is kinda sad  
That no sound comes in from the right or the left  
And the other kits, they try so hard  
To just be nice  
But let's be real here,  
I've ruined their fun today - twice  
I don't really know what  
To do about it  
Other than becoming the Burden  
Just by being Snowkit...

**A/N: Not the best, but ehh, it wasn't TOO bad. I've done worse *cough-stick-cough-of-wonder-poem-cough-cough***

**Revs..:  
-Shimmertail: I believe that he had feelings for her and maybe was a different person around her, but like you said, he just got consumed by his ambitions. Ah, what a waste...:(  
THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!**

**REVIEWWWW!**

**-Bittersweet314**


	31. Sasha

**A/N: may I pleaseeee just apologize for the lack of updates? PLEASE FORGIVE MEHH.  
OK, soo I've been super busy; school, music lessons, ect. etc.**

**Oh yeah; don't expect an update next Friday - Never Say Never! Yeahh! :)  
*don't judge***

**Alright, to the poem.  
it's about Sasha; I just read the manga for Sasha & Tigerstar and LOVEDDD it. here, she's reflecting on Tigerstar right after she finds out how evil he really is.. enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: as much as it saddens me to admit it, I don't own Warriors…**

_Sasha_

Forgotten?  
Maybe.

Not cared for?  
Perhaps…

Alone?  
Definitely.

But its okay  
I can handle that

Shocked?  
That's one word for it.

Let down?  
Or did I always doubt?

Crushed?  
Yes; for I believed in you…

But I'll make it through  
_Somehow._

Strong?  
I guess so.

Independent?  
So you could say…

Withstanding?  
_Oh _yeah.

I'll make it through  
All of the pain.

**A/N: she really came across to me as such a strong cat, though somewhat naïve and incredibly…innocent? Is that even the right word? Anyways, I really ended up liking Sasha! If I ever get another cat, imma name her that! Haha..**

**REVIEWERS:  
**_**-Shimmertail**_**: Oh my goodness, I never thought of if Snowkit had fallen and survived! That would just be the coolest! I may **_**eventually**_** write something about that. Maybe a one-shot. If I ever do, I'll let ya know!  
I will certainly write a Redtail poem! I already started working on it the other day! It should be in the next couple chapters!  
-**_**Friedchicken23:**_** Cinderpelt's the best!  
& I know right, ALL the good characters die young! Totally sucks…  
Yeah, the forbidden love whatever is getting a little old…no ones full Clan cat anymore…  
Trust me, it's OK to be morbid!  
FernXDust was cute but what was with her havin all those kits? I mean **_**dangggg**_**.  
I wish they wouldn't have killed little Snowy off!  
**_**THANKS TO BOTH OF YOU! I SERIOUSLY APPRECIATE IT!**_

**Review-ith!  
mwahahaaaa!**

**-Bittersweet314**


	32. Redtail

**A/N: ****Andddd...if you hadn't noticed...I'M BACK!  
Okay, so before ya'll kill me, let me explain why it's been, like, a couple months since I've been on Fanfiction.  
Well, my computer crashed, and we JUST got it back up and running, like ten minutes ago, so the very first thing I did was get on here and update.  
I feel horrible.  
Please forgive me.  
PLEASE.**

**This poem was requested by Shimmertail! It's about Redtail.**

**Disclaimer; don't ownnnn.**

_Redtail_

Coughing up blood  
Ripped almost in half  
Not by enemy claws  
But instead by ones that  
Used to walk with me  
Support me in the midst of every fight  
Eyes of gold  
Turned darker than midnight  
I struggled hard  
Because who else would be left  
To tell about him  
If not myself?  
I couldn't die  
Couldn't leave him here  
Not while he was fooling everyone  
When in fact, the actual evil was so near  
I tried to rise  
To my paws  
But all of my strength –  
Gone  
What can I do?  
I kicked, I scratched, I screamed  
I did my very best  
I just wanted to save the others, even if it mean sacrificing me  
But blackness prevailed  
Justice was nowhere in sight  
Because as a wave of red washed over my eyes  
I faded into a star of the night.

**A/N: there ya go.  
I hope it made up for the totally way too frickin' late update.**

**&&...Reviewers:  
****-Shimmertail: I hope the poem was okay! And no, I'm NOT dead hahaha. My computer was, though. AND YAYYY kittens! Kittens are super freaking awesome!  
-Friedchicken23: Thank you! I attempt to do review every story I come across also, because even the worst stories have SOMETHING good about them! Kind of like people…  
-Tsuki6047: I feel bad for Holly, too! And I don't know, but I sureeee hope that Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight get back together! I'll be crushed if they don't!  
**_**THANK YA'LL! SOOOO MUCH! I really hope ya'll haven't abandoned me!**_

**Pleeeeaseeee review!  
**

**-Bittersweet314**


	33. Push Came to Shove

**A/N: Okay, so I'm in a bit of a hurry, because tonight we're having a fish fry! Yay! But, I really wanted to type this up and update real quick like because I've been gone for so long and ya'll deserve this chapter!**

**Well, anyways, this poem is from Brambleclaw's POV and it's basically what I want him to feel.  
I hope you like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't ownnnn...**

_Push Came to Shove_

Things have gotten to be too complicated  
We've drifted apart; I know we both hate it  
Why are doing this to each other?  
We both know we'll never love another...  
Maybe it's time to give up  
Move past the day when push came to shove  
And everything fell apart.  
You must know seeing you like this is breaking my heart  
And love will never be the same without you  
I lay awake at night, wondering why I doubt you  
Loyalty's important, but so is family  
And I know you still care from the way you look at me  
I just want you back by my side  
I think it's time to swallow my pride  
I can't keep running through the motions every single day  
Moon by moon, wishing my life away  
Wanting to give up, give in,  
Go to you, let you back in  
But knowing it'll just make me look weak  
Well, maybe in this case, weakness isn't necissarily a bad thing

**A/N: Let's get rightttt on to the reviewers...  
-_Shimmertail_: Aww! Stripes is such a cute name for a kitten. One of my cat's name is Polka (short for Polka Dot!) haha.  
And .GOODNESS. Two years? How did you liveee?  
-_Tsuki6047_: Me too! I thought it wasn't going to be very good, but I was actually happy with the way it turned out.  
-_Friedchicken23_: Thank you! I usually write darker poetry, so it wasn't all that hard to do haha.  
_THANK YOU ALL SOOO VERY MUCH!_**

**Well, R&R, ya'll! It's appreciated!**

**-Bittersweet314**


	34. Remember When

**A/N: Hey! I haven't updated in two days. I feel bad. I couldn't help it though. We had a HUGEEEE storm and it knocked our power out Sunday, then yesterday I had to re-install all this junk and so today's the first day I've had to update. **

**Anyways, Here's another BrambleXSquirrel poem, because I've just been in a mood where I like to write for that pairing lately. This poem's Squirrelflight's side, though. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Warriors, Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight would have never broken up and there wouldn't even be need to write this poem! So obviously, I don't own it.**

_Remember When_

Remember when  
We said this was the end

Remember how  
We both thought we'd get over each other somehow

Remember why  
You ran, and I lied

Remember the way  
We used to talk all night, then well into the day

Remember how fast  
your heart used to beat; yeah. I miss that

Remember how quickly  
You turned against me

Remember when  
we said this was the end

I just want to begin again  
But you won't let me in  
you won't let me in

**A/N: Not the best ever, Sorry. I tried. At least ya'll got an update.  
Tomorrow, I promise not to write another BrambleXSquirrel. Promiseeeee.  
In fact, I already have tomorrow's poem written. It's a LeafXCrow:) just so you know.**

**Reviewers:  
-**_**Tsuki6047:**_**Thank you! I tried, it was kind of a last minute poem. The kind where you don't know what you're writing about untill you're done with it.  
-_Shimmertail: _I write songs all the time, it's kinda hard not to make it sound song-ish., haha. And I knowww! BrambleXSquirrel's one my favorite pairings! It's just sooo cuteeeee:)  
_THANKS SOOO MUCH TO BOTH OF YA'LL!_**

**Oh, Lord. I almost have 100 Reviews. This thing's really grown. THANK YOU! to everyone who's read, reviewed, or whatever, this story! (: I appreciate it more than you know!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Bittersweet314**


	35. Love is a Lie

**A/N: Heyyy! Tomorrow's Friday! THANK YOU JESUS! This has been theeeee longestttttttt week ever. Maybe it's cause last week was Spring Break and finals are in two weeks and the teachers are going insane cramming at the last frickin minute and I'm wondering why it's taken them this long to realize that FINALS ARE ONLY TWO WEEKS AWAY. And my Science teacher (she's evil) has been giving us a crap-load of work.**

**Okay, sorry about that!**

**Anyways, as promised, A LEAFXCROW! I think it fits Leafpool perfectly, cause it's a sad, mopy poem.**

**Disclaimer: DONT OWN IT.**

_Love is a Lie_

You told me you loved me  
But as far as you know  
Love is a lie  
Hidden somewhere below  
A few stolen seconds  
Sweet, whispered words  
A could hidden conversations  
All you had to say was that I spun your world

Before you go, I'd just like to understand  
How you looked me in the eyes  
You told me you loved me  
When to you, love was just a lie

**A/N: I wanna Reese peanutbuttercup. But we don't have any:(**

**REVIEWERS:  
-_Friedchicken23:_ I had a super easy time writing it, cause I been through it before! Ugh. It sucked. Thanks for the review, though!  
-_Tsuki6047: _Thanks so much! I really appreciated the review!  
Also, FRIEDCHICKEN23: YOU WERE MY 100th REVIEWER! OH MY GOODNESS! :)thank you so much! I've passed the 100 review mark, I'm excited((((:  
_MUCH THANKS TO BOTH OF YOU, AND ALSO THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO'S REVIEWED OR READ THIS!_**

**R&R! I love feedback:)**

**-Bittersweet314**


	36. Too Young

**A/N: Oh my goodness, so some heartless jerk dropped off this cuteeee little kitty in our yard, and I NAMED HIM FUZZ! Not very original, but whatever.**

**This a HawkXIvy poem, from (obviously) Ivypaw's POV (unless you're totally incompetent, you could tell from the name of the poem).**

**Disclaimer: blahblahblah. don'townwarriors. blahblahblah. yougetitbynowhopefully. blahblahblah. don'townnn.**

_Too Young_

Old enough to know better,  
Young enough to not be taken seriously  
I hate you, then all of the sudden, I just don't know  
All you do is see straight through me  
Over time, I've tried to show you  
That I AM good enough, I AM strong enough  
I know you'll never believe me  
Why do I care? Is it hate? …or…love?  
It doesn't matter, either way  
I'd never do anything good enough, even if I did it perfectly  
No matter how old I get  
I'll never be taken seriously

**A/N: Short, I know! Sorry. **

**Reviewers-  
~Shimmertail: Don't feel bad! I understand totally!  
Also, I'd love to do a FeatherXCrow poem. it should be in the next couple chapters hopefully.  
_THANKS FOR REVIEWING!_**

**It's not that hard to review. Everyone who has fingers and eyes can do it!  
Soooo...REVIEW!**

**-Bittersweet314**


	37. So Sick

**A/N: Hey! So my internet's been down again, but guess what? We just upgraded and so it should stop being stupid and unreliable now. It's still slow, however. Well, you can't always get what you want. I guess slow internet just comes with living in the middle of freaking nowhere.  
****Anyways, pleeeeeaseee forgive me. I'm a horrible person. Or at least my computer is horrible. I tried hacking into FF on the school laptops but it was blocked:'(  
****BUT I'M BACK!  
FOR GOOD THIS TIME!  
****I promiseee.**

**So this is a poem I wrote from Squirrelflight's POV about...ASHFUR! And his creeper-ness. **

**Enjoyyyy itt.**

_So Sick_

It's not normal; it's not right  
You're always following me with your eyes  
Feeding your sick obsession; I can't go _any_where  
Because it seems like you're always there  
They haven't noticed: is just something they've missed?  
I'm getting _so_ sick of this  
I wake up and somehow, you're by my side  
Are you obsessed with _me _or with my lie?  
Learn to walk away because  
You're nothing like him: you'll never be good enough  
So just give it up  
I do the exact same things as the rest of the Clan  
I get up, survive, sleep, do it over again  
I eat the same food and walk through the same woods  
I know you'd be there every second of it, if only you could  
But you can't (not for lack of trying) ; thank StarClan.  
Well, I just don't understand  
What the hell is so interesting?  
Stop watching me; stop watching me.

**A/N: Oops. That had a cuss word in it. I forreal did not mean for it to. Oh well. I suppose that's why this thing's rated T. Forgive me.**

**Anywayyyyyss;  
-_Shimmertail: _It sureeee is hard sometimes to tell love and hate apart. For example: I used to think I hated Justin Bieber, but turns out, Imma Belieber! hahaha.  
And OH MY GOODNESS! My copy of Sign of the Moon came in this week! AHHH! :)  
Oh, and of course, I'll work on a FeatherXCrow poem! Should be up sometime soon..  
-_Tsuki6047: _That's so weird, my FF account did that to me a while back. It wouldn't let me log in AT ALL. It seriously frustrated me. But it only lasted two days, so maybe it's fixed by now. Hope so!  
-_Friedchicken23_: Thank you! I agree that Fuzz is a cute name, my little three year old cousin came up with it(:  
_THANK YOUUUU! _**

**Please leave a review. I'd love you forever if you would.  
*Hopefully ya'll haven't all abandoned me and my unreliable butt by now. **

**-Bittersweet314**


	38. Kicking and Screaming

**A/N: Okayyy soo we're doing our final exams this week and next, then two more weeks and SUMMER! #excited. **

**Anywhoo..**

**This would be a FeatherXCrow, & it's not a super happy poem. Oh, well.**

**Disclaimer (I think I forgot this last time...hmm. Whatevs.) : Don't blahblahblah own blahblahblah Warriorsss blahblahblahblah blahhh**

_Kicking and Screaming_

Beneath the stars  
You're up there somewhere  
It still feels like you're beside me  
Just hiding somewhere

I still see you every single night  
When the sun drowns  
We walk between the stars in my mind all the time  
But I always have to come back down

I used to want to hurt everyone  
Because I was so hurt myself  
Anger ate me all up  
Till there was almost nothing left

But

_Kicking and screaming_  
_Clawing and scratching_  
_Didn't do much of anything_  
_You were still gone_  
_When I opened my eyes_  
_Might as well swallow the anger_  
_After all, this isn't goodbye_

You were so beautiful  
I didn't deserve you, but I loved you  
With every pawstep, every single breath  
And only StarClan knew why, but you loved me, too.

I see you everywhere I go  
You'll always be a part of me  
You'll never dissappear, you're here to stay  
Every night, weaving in and out of my dreams

And I used to be so bitter  
Still it stings; always will  
But I used to be so violently torn  
Now I'm just hollow and still

'Cause

_Kicking and screaming  
Clawing and scratching  
Didn't do much of anything  
You were still gone  
When I opened my eyes  
Might as well swallow the anger  
After all, this isn't goodbye_

No matter where you float now  
Shining, cause you're finally made of stars and bright things  
You should know you always were to me  
And things still haven't changed

I love you  
I miss you  
I feel so empty  
What am I supposed to do?

I was bleeding uncontrollably  
Now there's just scars  
They worse; the shock's gone, with the turbulence  
Now I realize the grief that comes with a broken heart

And

_Kicking and screaming  
Clawing and scratching  
Didn't do much of anything  
You were still gone  
When I opened my eyes  
Might as well swallow my anger  
After all, this isn't goodbye_

**A/N: That was one of my favorite poems I've ever done! :)**

**Reviewers;  
-_Tsuki6047:_ Hahaha, nice to know you hacked into a computer to review! I've hacked into Facebook at my school before haha. I got suspended for two days ha.  
-_Red Axis: _The Smudge poem was a last minute thing, so thanks! I'm glad you liked it.  
-_Shimmertail: _Yeah, sometimes you just can't get what you're trying to say across without using a cuss word.  
June's not all that far away! So yayyy! I had no idea it would be coming out that soon! Thank you soo much for telling me.  
But hahhaahahaha yes, I am a Belieber! All my friends_ hate_ him, but I loveeee him. To each their own.  
_THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! THEY MADE MY DAY!_**

**R&R!**

**-Bittersweet314**


	39. Herbs

**A/N: Hi! Why am I always AWOL? Sorry. Again. This time I don't have a good excuse. I was just too lazy to update. :( shame on me.**

**Well, This is just a cute short little poem I thought up when I was reading Secrets of the Clans. It's not much, but at least I'm updating. **

**From Leafpool's POV, by the way.**

**Disclaimer: I'm tired of these things, but I guess I still don't own Warriors...:(**

_Herbs_

I may never be first on his mind  
I may never even cross it  
But I can't let him go  
Nothing they say will stop it  
I hide behind this lie -  
A lonely medicine cat, living in solitude  
But he makes my heart fly  
He completely knocks me upside-down  
Leaves me reaching for invisible words  
Believe me when I say:  
My life has more in it than just herbs

**A/N: Well then.  
Reviewersss:::  
-**_**Shimmertail: **_**well, I've never really been big on Twilight, but I have read it and basically, Bella's a Mary Sue and Edward's creepy and gay. I wasn't impressed at all. However, when it comes to Harry Potter, I'M FREAKING OBSESSED.  
And yeah, I kinda hacked through the school's firewall thing they have that blocks you from getting into Facebook and junk, cause my friend thought I couldn't do it and I'm very competitive so I had to prove her wrong! And I did! :)  
-_Tsuki6040: _haha, that's funny. and thank you, sad poems are the easiest to write.  
-_Friedchicken23: _it's totally ok, i'm just glad that you're reviewing at all! and don't worry, i won't stop writing any time soon.  
**_**THANKSSS!**_

**Reviews would be appreciated:)**

**Also, I've been working on the next chap of Breathe, should be up sometime in the next week. I'm leaving for the beach Tues. though so I'm trying to get it written before then...  
Just keep your eyes open for it! it's coming!**

**-Bittersweet314**


	40. You Said That You Loved Me

**A/N: whew. Two updates, three days. I'm on a rollllllll..haha.  
AND...if I'm correct, this is like Chapter 40 or something crazyyyy like that! YAYY!  
Haha.  
****  
well, I'm fairly happy with this poem. It's a BrambleXSquirrel! Brambleclaw Point of View. It's an angry little poem. Hope you like it though.**

**Disclaimer: Don't. Freaking. Own. It.  
Still don't.  
& tomorrow, I won't.  
Never will.**

_You Said That You Loved Me_

You said that you loved me  
Why did you lie  
I guess you can't really trust anyone  
Only a few people really care about the how and the why  
Everyone else just a has a biting curiosity  
Only a few people actually care  
I thought you were one of them  
But I guess love and lies and cover-ups are never fair  
Never straight-forward  
Never honest or true  
That's why they're called lies  
Because they hide away, wanting to fade away, just like you  
Didn't you see  
Didn't you understand  
I was always there for you  
But in the end, you still got the upper-hand  
So I'll walk alone from now on  
I'll stay perfectly lonely, never having to say another goodbye  
Perfectly angry because you said you loved me  
But you were just a lie

**A/N: There you are:)**

**Reviewerss:  
- _Tsuki6047: _Thanks, I missed writing them. I'm so glad ya'll haven't given up on me, and are still reviewing!  
-_ Shimmertail: _I've been in love with Harry Potter since I was a little kid and I saw the first movie. That British accent Daniel Radcliffe has just KILLS me (in a good way!). Haha.  
And Breezepelt. Oh my gosh, I totally agree that that's the ONLY good thing about CrowXNight, which I HATEE.  
& WHOOO HOOOO SUMMER'S FINALLY HERE!  
_THANKS GUYS! IT MEANS SOOO MUCH TO ME THAT YA'LL LEAVE ME SUCH SWEET REVIEWS! THEY DEFINITELY MAKE ME WANT TO WRITE!_**

**Spread the love - reviewww!**

**Also, I'm planning on posting the next installment of Breathe tomorrow! Monday if I run into a writer's block! But _definitely _before Tues.!**

**-Bittersweet314**


	41. Pebbles

**A/N: I was actually at the beach this week so don****'****t**** sorry about the lack of updates!**

**OH MY GOODNESS. Paramore has a new single out today called Monster and you NEED to go buy it. It's awesome. Totally worth $1.29.**

**Disclaimer: I still don****'****t**** own Warriors****…****:/**

_Pebbles_

Paw prints scattered the pebbles  
I followed them to the edge  
Watched you leave  
And heard the last "I love you" you ever said

I buried you in that same spot  
Where I had stood the day before  
And thought about you having the stars in your eyes  
How now you must glow even more

Moons come and go  
I still look up and wonder which star  
Is you tonight, same as I did last night  
Could it be you survived walking that far?

See you soon, its only a forever away  
So ill walk on the shore again tonight  
Leaving paw prints in the scattered pebbles  
For someone else to follow when they've lost their whole life

**A/N: Not my best, but it was ok.  
By the way, it was about Graystripe & Silverstream. Gray POV.**

**Reviewers :::  
****-Tsuki6040: Thank you, me too!  
-Shimmertail: I'm pretty ready for Crookedstars Promise to come out, too! Summers finally here! FINALLY! And have fun as a freshman, I was one last year, it sucked haha.  
****THANK YOU BOTH SOOOO MUCH!**

**Everyone needs to go and read my new chapter of Breathe. I put it up before I left for the beach, and if youd go and read and review it, it would make my heart smile realllll big:)**

**R&R!**

**-Bittersweet**


	42. Heartless

**A/N: bit of a late update, but oh well. **

**So Yellowfang's still in the lead for that poll on my profile. Yayy! **

**This is a weird poem I wrote that could kind of be from a few different POVs, but when I wrote it I was kind of thinking of it as a HawkXIvy, Hawk POV. The whole point of the poem's basically saying he doesn't care, but she does. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Warriors, do you really think I'd be on FF?**

_Heartless_

The water got too high  
And pulled us under into the tide

I swam up to the top  
Before my lungs filled up

I'm safe and sound  
But you're too attached not to drown

So

Save your heart  
For someone who cares  
You think I do  
But curiosity's all that's there  
Were like a flower  
Wilted and grey  
Or maybe StarClan  
When they forget to save the day  
So try not to burn your feet  
As you're walking away

**A/N: Well then.**

**Reviewer (only one lol):  
****-Shimmertail: OH MY WIZARD GOD! Of course I've seen AVPM/S! Quite a few times. My family/friends are sooo tired of hearing me sing AVP songs. We'll be in the middle of dinner or math or something and I'll just go "GOTTA GET BACK TO HOGWARTS!..." hahaha.  
****THANK YOUU!**

**Review?**

**-Bittersweet**


	43. Burned

**A/N: for the last month I've been at my cousin's house, where the internet connection is nonexistent. I even went to the library to see if they had computers or wifi, but they didn't, so I've been DYING to post this! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors…**

_Burned_

Everyday it's getting worse, not better  
Maybe it's time we finally talked  
I've been wondering if you'll ever forgive me  
For running us into a wall  
Time's supposed to heal all wounds  
And wash away all scars  
But at night they always creep back in –  
Haunting my head and heart  
I can see that it's not just me  
Hasn't this silence been a lesson learned?  
Can you save me  
Or will I get burned?

**A/N: That was a BrambleXSquirrel, by the way.**

**Soo, who's excited for the Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part2 that'll be coming out Friday? I AM! I already have tickets & everything. :)**

**Oh, yeah – Reviewers;  
****-**_**Tweekers6047: **_**Oh my goodness, I'm sooo sorry I didn't reply to you in the last chapter. Please forgive me! I honestly didn't see your review.  
-**_**Shimmertail: **_**My best friend got me a pack of Red Vines for Christmas last year and yes, they are wonderfullll! And haha, I never would've thought I'd find Voldy hot, but dear goodness, I don't think anyone watched AVPM/S & didn't think that:)  
**_**THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!**_

**Maybe my wonderful reviewers haven't left me…**

**Review?**


	44. Pawstep by Pawstep

**A/N: WOW it's soooo late right now. But okay, so i wrote a WHOLE longggg poem and then it just randomly deleted itself and now I'm mad. Ugh.  
But anyway. This is about Cinderpelt. It's a little happier than my last Cinderpelt poem haha. It's talking about her getting a second chance as Cinderpaw (the second one). In here, she's sorta pleading with whoever it is in StarClan that decided this was a good idea.  
Disclaimer: don't own.**

_Pawstep by Pawstep_

Pawstep by pawstep  
I'll get to define  
Who I really am  
Other than just this heartache of mine  
How many times does this happen -  
This kind of second chance?  
This time around I'll fight in the battle  
And use all four legs to stand  
I won't be such a screw up  
Just you wait and see  
And you can end it  
If you're not impressed with me  
I'll fight harder than the others  
I'll always pay attention  
Give me a chance; please - just one shot  
I promise during all the lessons,  
I'll be the one listening  
Pawstep by pawstep  
I'll define  
Who I really am  
When I can use all four legs of mine  
They won't have to wait till  
It's dark up in the sky  
Cause I'll be radiating, glowing  
No one can stop this shine

**A/N: Okay, that ending was so cheesy haha. Sorry bout that.**

**Reviewer (only one haha. how sad.) ;  
Shimmertail: I dropped by and left you a review on your story which is AWESOME by the way! And oh my dear sweet goodness, I'm going to cry soo hard at DH! I cried during p1 when Dobby died. I was already mad at Bellatrix cause she killed Sirius (who I loveeee) but when she killed Dobby, she DEFINITELY crossed a line.  
Thank you for reviewing!**

**Reviews make my heart smile real big...leave me one? Please? :)**

**-Bittersweet314**


	45. I'll Be

**A/N: My life sorta blew up in my face, and I feel like I owe ya'll an explanation.  
About a month ago, my dad came home saying he got a better job in a bigger town. So, basically, we had to move, I had to say goodbye to my best friend who I've known since I was three, leave behind the guy I've had a crush on since sixth grade, pack all my crap up, and start a new school.  
Honestly, Fanfiction hasn't crossed my mind lately.  
BUT - I'm back now, and hopefully can get in the habit of updating regularly again.  
[Sorry for the long AN by the way.]**

**This is a LeafXCrow, LeafpoolPOV. **

**Disclaimer: annnnddddd...I STILL don't own Warriors:(**

_I'll Be_

You leave me just so you can come back  
You glue me together just to see me crack  
What do you want me to say?  
That what you do to me's okay  
You love the thought of me; not who I am  
But if you wanna use me, you can  
I won't stop you, I'll welcome you in  
Knowing you slam the door on the way out once again

Wanna watch you break me down  
Wanna let you in  
Wanna feel my heart shatter  
Wanna go back to that sweet kind of broken  
Wanna feel used  
Wanna know I'm not in control  
Wanna feel sick, ill, contagious  
Wanna hit another all-time low  
Just as long as you make me think your heart's mine  
No matter how beaten I am  
I'll be just fine

**A/N: Please review...I'm literally begging.  
I know I don't deserve them, but...well...  
Please?**

**Thanks to Shimmertail who reviewed last chapter!**

**-Bittersweet  
PS: I feel _so _guilty about not updating. Really. I do.**


	46. Definition of Weakness

**A/N: **_**Important AN;**_

**So, I've been doing some thinking and I'm about to reach my 50****th**** chapter milestone, which is HUGE, but how much longer can I continue this?  
I'm currently thinking about listing it as 'complete' once I hit the 50****th**** chap. It'd make me incredibly sad, of course, but all good things must end at some point.  
What you ya'll think?  
Please let me know!  
I'd still be writing **_**Breathe**_**, my Cinderpelt-centric fic, and I'm thinking of starting another Warriors fic also. So I'd still be around.  
[Sorry for another long AN guys.]**

**ANYWAYS. This poem speaks for itself.**

_Definition of Weakness_

Weakness isn't the slip of a claw  
Missing it's mark and hitting the dirt instead  
It's the not a battle where you're going down  
Where you can't move, you're feet are like lead  
It's not bringing back nothing in the middle of a cold Leafbare  
Or jumping from the Owl Tree and landing on your back  
Weakness isn't defined by a single loss  
It's when you can lie to your brother and never even look back  
It's when you can't trust anyone  
Not even yourself  
It's sitting back watching your Clanmate fall  
And not even calling for help  
It's letting the last of the honesty and truth die out  
It's not smiling at a newborn litter of kits  
It's not nodding your head at your leader in respect  
_That _is a Warrior's Definition of Weakness

**A/N: I quite like that one:)**

**Thank you, thank you, **_**thank you**_** to behind big bright eyes and Shimmertail for reviewing. It means the world to me. **

**Reviewwww?**


	47. Rabbitkit

**A/N: I'm in SUCH a rush right now but basically this is the story of an original character I thought up - a headstrong kit named Rabbitkit who ate a poisonous flowering plant and died way too early. She **_**may **_**be a character in a fic I'm currently planning. I wanted a little feedback on the idea though. So here it is;**

_Rabbitkit_

I was born in the early spring  
Just as the wildflowers came out  
The ones they told me not to  
Put into my mouth  
Did I ever listen?  
Did I ever take a moment?  
I didn't even know what Mama meant  
When she said the word 'repercussions'  
The weather got warmer  
My eyes finally began to open up,  
So did the skies  
So did the small red flower-buds  
I remember the first time  
They let me run outside  
I knew I was right where I belonged –  
I was a child of summertime  
The sun filled me up  
My sister wanted to go back in the den  
She complained till we did  
But I couldn't wait to go out again  
Pretty soon we could go out often  
And I watched as the patrols came and went  
Thinking "that'll be me soon!"  
But then my plot decided to twist  
I went out alone  
In the middle of the night  
The wind was feeling colder than it ever had before  
And I was doing alright  
Those sweet blossoms called me over to them  
And softly walking around\  
I wondered what they would taste like  
Not knowing they'd be the reason I'd soon be part of the ground  
I ate them as I listened to the owls calling  
Back and forth, friend to friend  
Not knowing it would be one of those sounds  
That I'd never hear again  
The next day I felt just like  
I had the day before  
But soon I'd fall ill and it'd last for only a day  
Till I died all alone, on the forest floor  
Next, I'd walk alone, a path of solitude  
Leading to ancestors I know nothing about  
And like so many others before  
Wishing I knew then, what I know now….

**A/N: **R_evie_**w**?


End file.
